It's Over: A Stephanie McMahon Songfic
by zapid
Summary: A short songfic about Stephanie McMahon leaving HHH forever to Christina Aguilara's Makeover. Short and Sweet.


  
It's Over: A Stephanie McMahon Songfic   
  


Song: Makeover by Christina Aguilara   
Summary: A songfic about Stephanie leaving HHH for good and starting her new life   
Rating: PG--mild language   
Author's Note: I don't own anything. The WWE owns the characters and the people own themselves. The song is by Christina Aguilara, and I don't own that either.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


As I look back at you, thinking of all the things you've done to me, I wonder. I wonder why I've wasted so much time on you. And I wonder why I keep coming back; why I still can't let you go. After all you've done to me, how come I still feel like I need you?   
  


_I can't believe what you did to me_   
_Down on my knees and I need to break free_   
_All these years you violated me_   
_(violated me)_   
  


How could you do that to me? You couldn't have loved me, why was I fooled? I was blind. You threw me onto my knees into submission, and I didn't notice. I was too busy trying to please you, trying to make you happy. I almost forgot about me.   
  


_I don't know why I can't feel inside_   
_I try to hide can't make it alright, it's overkill_   
_Now I'm ready to fight_   
_(ready to fight)_   
  


I look down at myself, and I can't even see one glimpse of me anymore. All I can see is HHH, not even one hint of Stephanie. Much as I hate to admit it, I was being weak. Not anymore. I will leave, and don't give me that arrogant smirk of yours; I now have the strength to do it.   
  


_I don't need nobody tryin' to make me over_   
_I just want to live simple and free_   
  


You changed me, that's what you did. You molded me into someone you may have a chance of liking. Liking, but not loving. I changed for you, but you still don't love me. Look at me. I hat what you did to me! Some of the things I can't even change. Like the implants. They're not me; they're you. I HATE them, and I hate you. 

_I just want to get away_   
_Savin' all your bullshit for another day_   
  


You don't believe me when I say I'm leaving, do you? Well I am. Save your shit for some other sorry soul. Just hope I don't warn her first. You're poison. You're poison and I can't stand you.   
  


_Feeling confined like I'm bein' force fed_   
_My visions blurry and I'm lost in regrets_   
_It's overload and I'm outta control_   
_(outta control)_   
  


Regret. That about sums it up. It's what I'm drowning in. Regret. Regret for letting you take advantage of me, letting you use me, letting you change me. I'll never get over that regret. Never.   
  


_So sick and tired of bein' so misused_   
_(so misused)_   
_You're taking me down with all you mental abuse_   
_And I said, I gotta get you outta my head_   
  


You abused me. Maybe not physically, but you did. There are no bruises, but there are scars. You've given me scars that I'll have to deal with my whole life. You got inside of me somehow, but I'm pushing you out. I'm going back to being me.   
  


_Everybody's always trying to look me over_   
_I just want to live simple and free_   
  


I still don't know how you did it, but you're not going to do it anymore. You're not going to violate me ever again. I am leaving, and I'm never looking back.   
  


_I just want to get away_   
_Saving all your bullshit for another day_   
_I'm the only one that can rescue me from me_   
  


The decision to leave is mine, and only mice. Despite what you may think, no one made it for me. I'm never letting you, or anybody else control me anymore. I'm the only one that can set myself free. And I've done it. I have left, and I'm still not looking back.   
  


_Leaving the house around quarter to five_   
_Zipped up my boots and I'm ready to ride_   
_And I feel so high, I feel so alive_   
  


It's amazing what stepping out a door forever can do to you. I've never felt so good. It's over.   
  


_Let down my hair feel the wind on my skin_   
_Crossin' the border where my new life begins_   
_And I close my eyes and take it all in_   
  


I feel like I'm breathing fresh air for the first time again. Free air. It's almost unnerving. It's a lot to take in, but I'll be okay. Eventually, I will get over this.   
  


_I don't need nobody tryin' to make me over_   
_(don't make me over)_   
_I just want to live simple and free_   
  


I simply don't need you anymore. After all this time I've finally figured that out. I never really needed you; you just had me fooled into thinking I did. Every step I take away from you, the easier it gets. The air is fresher; the smells are cleaner; my heart is lighter. I'm strong again.   
  


_I just want to get away_   
_Saving all your bullshit for another day_   
_I'm the only one that can rescue me from me_   
_I just want to get away_   
_Saving all your bullshit for another day_   
_I'm the only one that can rescue me from me_   
  


In just a few steps, just a few heartbeats, I'll be gone. How does that make you feel? For all I know, you're relieved to be rid of me. Yet, somehow, I know you won't let me go that easily, but all your efforts will be in vain. I'm not leaving; I've left. You'll never have me again. But still you'll try.   
  


_You wanna break me down_   
_You wanna break me down_   
_You wanna break me down_   
  


You'll try to keep me, try to break me down, but you won't. It's finally over. 


End file.
